


One Way

by Chick_Habit



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Re2make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Habit/pseuds/Chick_Habit
Summary: Leon’s attention drifts to Ada’s hand on his thigh and then back up to her lips, like he wants to kiss her again, and it would be so easy for her to let him do so. She goes to say something before he can make his move or change his mind either, wanting to keep control of the situation, keep Leon focused on what she needs him to do and not on her, but the words catch in her throat as she looks at him and all Ada manages is a brief moment before letting herself lean forward again and close the space between them.Another way that kiss on the the cable car ride to NEST could have gone.





	One Way

“This may be a one-way ride, so be prepared, Leon,” she says, and she isn’t lying about that. God knows what is waiting there for them, but Ada has a job to do and she’s never entertained any notions of dying of old age anyway.

As the tram starts moving, Leon starts going on about justice and Umbrella being taken down and she is quick to temper his expectations a bit. Ada doesn’t feel bad about lying - she’s been spitting this sort of deception for years now and would have never made it this far if that was a thing she concerned herself with - but there’s something about how earnestly Leon seems to believe in justice and doing the right thing that she thinks she almost could this time around if she let herself.

She doesn’t notice that he fails to answer her question of trust, and later she’ll regret that, but right now she’s faced with her words turned back at her, and she answers with about as much honesty she’s allowed herself in some time. She does trust him. It’s a calculated risk she had little choice but to take to do so, but it doesn’t feel wrong in the slightest. He’s a rookie cop, too new to be jaded or corrupted by time on the force, and Leon’s boyish charm makes it seem like should be walking little old ladies across the street, not shooting at things that used to be people. She wouldn’t doubt it for a second if someone told her he’d been a boy scout, especially not after he’s insisted on following her this far straight into hell, on taking a bullet for her, on patching her up and wanting to carry her so the supposed mission could be seen through to the end. 

When he doesn’t seem to take the answer readily, Ada lets one more piece of honesty slip out before she is quick to deepen her lies. She needs Leon’s help, and right now she needs to appeal to that sense of responsibility that seems to radiate off him to get it. 

Leon protests lightly and Ada leans harder into that truth, that she is in no shape to complete her mission. It doesn’t work nearly as well as she planned, his focus shifting to taking care of her rather than the big picture, and she would be a hypocrite to curse him for it seeing as she did the exact same thing when she decided to bandage Leon’s bullet wound rather than chasing after Annette. She’s too close to give up now though, and she does the first thing that pops into her mind to make Leon quiet for a moment.

It is obvious that Leon is caught off guard by the kiss, his lips mostly slack against Ada’s, but she was hoping to jar his train of thought more than anything else with the action, even if she would have allowed herself to enjoy it if he’d put a bit more effort in on his part. She notices him lean in just slightly to her hand at his jaw, though, and she latches on to that, keeping contact even as she pulls back from the kiss, letting her hand trail lightly down his chest.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me,” she says, and the look on Leon’s face more than hints that he’ll worry anyway.  “I gotta see this through…” she continues, and Leon looks like he wants to say something, but Ada doesn’t let him get a word in before she rests her hand on his thigh suggestively, “...and I want to see you again.”  As much as the statement is a tool, it isn’t a fully a lie. Leon is useful, and honestly, cute, and under different circumstances, she wouldn’t be opposed to a drink or dinner, but this is a working relationship now, and she can’t imagine Leon being eager to see her again for any good reason once he figures out the kind of work they are doing. The best case scenario here involves them going separate ways once they’re above ground again and that being the end of it. 

Leon’s attention drifts to Ada’s hand on his thigh and then back up to her lips, like he wants to kiss her again, and it would be so easy for her to let him do so. She goes to say something before he can make his move or change his mind either, wanting to keep control of the situation, keep Leon focused on what she needs him to do and not on her, but the words catch in her throat as she looks at him and all Ada manages is a brief moment before letting herself lean forward again and close the space between them.

This time, Leon is ready for the kiss, though there is still a hesitance in how he returns it, the pressure of his lips tentative and gentle, sweet almost. Ada isn’t sure what else she would have expected from the wide-eyed rookie, but she isn’t going to be content with leaving things at this, so she brings her hand back up to his jaw and parts her lips to draw in Leon’s lower one and gently bite.

That seems to make something click in Leon’s head or perhaps a more base part of him, and the kiss becomes markedly less chaste. He breaks the kiss, but only for long enough to adjust the angle of it, allowing him to lick into Ada’s mouth as his hand finds its way to her uninjured thigh, though it stays below the hem of her dress for now.

Ada lets him think he has control of proceedings for a long few moments, letting the kiss deepen and his hand slowly inch upwards on her thigh before deciding to straddle him. The movement to do so is quickly aborted when it strains her injury, though, causing her to cry out into the kiss.

Leon pulls back immediately at the sound. “Are you alright?” he asks and the concern is so apparent in his voice and on his face that for a split second, Ada very nearly feels guilty for worrying him. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assures, already attempting to capture Leon’s lips again, wanting to keep him too occupied to be worried about her. Ada is usually good at getting what she wants, but she’s realized that if she wants Leon to stop caring about her well being at this point, she’s going to fail in that endeavor, so she’s shifted expectations to keeping him focused on other things. 

Their lips meet again, though Leon seems hesitant until Ada slips her hand from his cheek into his hair and encourages him closer. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to return to its previous level of intensity then, and Ada makes another attempt at straddling him.

She winces as her thigh pulls the wrong way again and Leon breaks the kiss once more. She’s readying words to reassure him, brush away whatever concern he stubbornly holds, but Ada doesn’t need to use them as she finds herself pulled into Leon’s lap. It isn’t the position she was going for, her thighs across Leon’s instead of straddling him, but it isn’t causing her pain, so it will do for the moment. She looks at him with a satisfied smirk before leaning in and resuming the kiss.

Ada’s free hand settles in Leon’s lap just a moment later, finding him already hardening with interest in his uniform pants, which she encourages with a loose grip through the fabric. Leon bucks up into the touch, though gently, like he’s trying not to jostle her too much and bother her injury. It’s sweet, really, she thinks to herself, but the world may well be ending and this isn’t the time for sweet. She grips him more firmly and lets the hand in his hair trail down his arm until she finds his hand on her thigh but not yet beneath her dress. 

Leon lets his hand be taken in hers and dragged further up, past the hem of the dress finally, and taking direction well, he keeps going, his touch feather-light as he ghosts his fingertips beyond the top of her stocking and along her bare thigh. His hips roll up into the grip of Ada’s other hand and a gentle groan passes his lips.

Ada echos the groan as Leon grips her ass after a particularly rough stroke of her hand, pleased at Leon taking some more initiative in this, and bites at his lip before letting go of him in favor of undoing his belts. The utility belt clangs against the metal seat of the cable car as it falls from his hips once undone, and she makes quick work of the one holding up Leon’s pants as well. There is little fumbling as she unbuttons and unzips him, reaching in to stroke him again through just the thin fabric of his underwear. It briefly occurs to her that they've both been traipsing through a sewer and are, frankly, disgusting, but that certainly doesn't seem to be bothering Leon, and right now Ada can't seem to find it in her to care, either. 

Once his pants are undone, Leon breaks the kiss, obviously trying to catch his breath once he does so, and carefully moves Ada off his lap and onto the seat, encouraging her to lie back against it. If it weren’t for her thigh, Ada would rather be on top of him, but as it seemed to be with everything today, she is making the best she could of the situation, and having him on top of her is no real hardship. Leon’s fingers hook in the waistband of Ada’s panties, but he pauses then, looking down at her.

There are a few seconds where Ada is almost confused as to why things have come to a brief stop, and she makes a sound which she would never admit is so close to a whine as it is. Then she realizes Leon, even in this moment with his hand up her dress and his length straining against the cotton of his underwear, persists in caring about her. She finds herself surprised by that, even with her intuition having told her to trust the charming rookie, and doesn’t quite know what to do with the feelings it stirs in her. She does know that it isn’t the time to let herself feel any of them, so Ada pushes them down as she reaches up and pulls Leon into another eager kiss and cants her hips up to make his work of removing her panties easier.

Leon accepts her reaction as permission and resumes pulling her underwear down, reluctantly having to break the kiss so they both can position themselves better once it is off. Ada pulls down Leon’s underwear just far enough to free his length in turn once he’s between her legs, the subterranean air making him hiss as it hits him, and he does so again at Ada’s hand not being much warmer even as he bucks into her grip as soon as it is around him.

Ada gives him a few more quick strokes before letting go of him, her hand settling on his hip to encourage him closer, but Leon doesn’t take the direction quite so readily as he did when she lead his hand up her thigh earlier, stubbornly staying just far enough back that she can’t guide him into her. She doesn’t whine, but she does bite her lip as if to stifle any sound she fears she might make. Then, Leon’s hand makes its way between her legs and she lets out a soft moan as his rough fingertips slip through the wetness there.

They kiss again, Leon closing the distance this time, as he finds her clit and rubs featherlight circles around it. Ada mutters something about him being a tease a she tries to buck against his hand, and Leon laughs against her lips, teasing for just another moment before giving her a firmer touch. 

She can feel Leon’s smile as she presses herself harder against his fingers, and she bites at his lip in response before deepening the kiss. It doesn’t take long for Ada to try to encourage him closer again, thumbing over his hip, and this time, Leon follows her lead. The kiss breaks as Leon’s length brushes against her, leaving Ada staring up into Leon’s eyes as she grips him and guides him into her. She has to look away, the eye contact feeling infinitely more intimate than his length inside her as he pushes in easily.

Leon pauses when he notices Ada isn’t looking at him, and she reluctantly meets his gaze again. He doesn’t pull away, but he doesn’t keep moving either, still and just watching her. The hesitance and concern is apparent on his face as Ada forces herself to keep eye contact, afraid he will pull away this time if she doesn’t, afraid of what either of them will do or say if that happens.  “Ada…?” he nearly whispers, every emotion on his face just as clear in his voice.

“Leon…” His name comes out as more of a plea than anything, though Ada isn’t entirely sure what she’s pleading for - for Leon to start moving moving, to kiss her again, to stop looking at her the way he is, to stop making her feel things she doesn’t want to be feeling in this moment. Whatever she is trying to say, she’s able to stifle any further words by pulling Leon into another kiss, and again that seems to be enough for him for the time being.

He begins to rock into her at a slow pace, his angle dictated by a mutual need to keep their mouths occupied with kissing instead of speaking, faces too close to make eye contact, but Ada doesn’t mind, wrapping an arm around Leon’s neck to keep him near. His fingertips find their way back to her clit again, restarting the slow circles that make Ada try to press more deeply against them.

The metal seat is digging into back and she can’t imagine Leon is much more comfortable, not with the weight he’s putting on his injured shoulder, but it isn’t enough to distract either of them from the moment. Leon rubs Ada harder, and she wraps her good leg around his hips to pull him closer as a soft moan escapes from her lips.

Despite his efforts, Leon is close before Ada is, the pace of his hips becoming faster and more erratic and she can feel him just starting to shake with the effort of holding back, trying to last.  “Ada…” he half-whispers again, but the concern is gone from his voice this time, replaced with pleasure and need.

Ada doesn’t manage any words in response, only giving him the barest of nods to let him know it is okay before kissing him, gently biting at his lip as she focuses on bringing him over the edge.

Leon finishes quickly then, his moan muffled against Ada’s lips as he does. The kiss breaks and he rests his forehead against her shoulder, attempting to continue with twitching thrusts and rubbing even though he has lost the rhythm and obviously feels spent.

Her hand slips between them to guide his, to give herself just the right pace and pressure with his fingertips as he focuses mostly on not collapsing on top of her as his orgasm finishes. Ada doesn’t mind putting in the work, this wasn’t about her, anyway, she reminds herself, and she soon comes with a pleased gasp, tightening around Leon still softening inside her.

Any sounds either of them make as Leon pulls out of her are drowned out by the prerecorded message announcing their arrival at NEST as the cable car slows to a stop.

Ada collects her thoughts quickly, gently pushing Leon away even as they’re both still trying to recapture their breath, and getting him put back into his pants as quickly as she can. “Go,” she says before Leon can manage anything, undoing the ID band on her wrist and handing it to him while he’s still dumbstruck, “Please, we don’t have much time.”

He accepts it without protest, though there’s obvious confusion on his face, Leon not having been ready to shift gears so quickly and wondering just how Ada was able to do so. “Okay…” is all he can manage as he puts the wristband in his pocket and stands legs that are still shaky to retrieve his utility belt.

Ada watches him carefully as he walks toward the doors of the tram. “Leon…” she says, like there’s something at the tip of her tongue that she wants say, even if she’s not sure what that is, but by the time he turns to look at her, she thinks better of it, finishing with only, “I’m counting on you.”

Leon still sounds like he’s not quite caught up with reality when he replies with “I know,” and exits the cable car, leaving Ada alone and the words hanging in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that I spent about an hour while writing this agonizing over if Ada would be wearing stockings + panties or just pantyhose, and I'm not sure I actually made the right choice, but I decided to go with what would be most conducive to getting on with the getting it on.


End file.
